


Polling Season (SwanQueen Votivation)

by KyaniteD



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some quick trash drabbles born of boredom while waiting for the next click.</p><hr/><p>Vote for SwanQueen!<br/><a href="https://polldaddy.com/poll/9185309/">https://polldaddy.com/poll/9185309/</a><br/><a href="http://www.afterellen.com/tv/462347-vote-now-2015-afterellen-ultimate-femslash-tournament-final-round/2">AfterEllen Ultimate Femslash Tournament: Final Round</a><br/><span class="small">One vote per person/device per day!</span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polling Day

 

* * *

 

 

"'enry, 'enry!! Wake up, wake up!"

Henry groans and snuggles deeper into the blanket when the verbal onslaught is followed by a physical attack and a dead weight lands on his body, clinging to the blanket as he tries to turn.

"You have ta wake uuuup! We make Mommie a queen today!"

"Emmie, it's- " he glances at the alarm clock, "barely five thirty."

"But I can see the sun awready," she deflates and pouts.

"And it's not queen, it's mayor."

"Mommie be queen, 'mon 'enry, we have ta make people vote!"

"Breakfast first," he mumbles and closes his eyes again.

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Team Effort

 

* * *

 

Regina woke to repeated honking, quickly followed by loud chatter and laughter drifting through the open window.

"What the- "

Emma stirred beside her, yawning and stretching before pulling the blanket closer and draping the pillow over her head.

"Mom! _Moms!_ They're here!" Henry yelled from further down the hallway. He knew better than to get anywhere near their bedroom in the morning.

"Emma." Regina shook her wife, gently prying the pillow from her grasp.

"Emma, _who_ is here?"

"Ugh," Emma groaned, "Henry invited his soccer team to help with your campaign."

"Why would they do that?"

"He promised them lasagna."

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Cookie Cutter

 

* * *

 

 

When Henry comes home, Regina is baking campaign cookies for Sunday's rally, although she suspects that they won't make it past her family and Henry's soccer team.

"Hi mom, hi Emms!" Henry calls and makes his way toward the stairs.

"Henry!" Regina stops him, "they're individuals, please?"

Henry rolls his eyes, "Mom, they're, like, identical!"  
But he greets his mother and his sister as she asked, "Hi Emmie, hi Emma!"

"Hi Henry," they reply in unison as Regina watches them: Two curly blondes, wearing matching Swan-Mills campaign shirts, biting their tongues in concentration while they're hand-coloring campaign buttons with crayons.

 

* * *

 


	4. Competition

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh no. Oh sh-"

Regina glares at Emma, who looks up as if she could feel her wife's gaze on her.

"-shweet heaven?" Emma tries and Regina looks satisfied.

"What's up ma?" Henry asks, pausing the tickling assault on his little sister.

Emma stares at her phone again, "Mary Margaret has the fairies."

"Grams is running?"

"Gramma be queen, too?" Emmie pipes while trying to wiggle out of Henry's grasp.

"Yeah," Emma says, "she says it's not a real election if there's only one candidate."

"She has a point," Regina concedes and smiles at the prospect of an actual competition.

 

* * *

 


	5. Leading

 

* * *

 

 

"We're leading the polls!" Emma shouts, storming into their living-room-turned-campaign-office, still clad in boots and coat.

The room erupts in cheers and high-fives, and the weight lifting from Regina's chest has little to do with numbers and everything with people being on her side, cheering for her success.

"Polls?" she asks across the room, "how many are there?"

"Well, there's Sidney's official one, and then there's Ruby's."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Ruby's?"

"Yeah, everyone must answer her poll before ordering." Anticipating Regina's question she adds, "trust me, you don't want to know," she beams at her wife, "but we're leading."

 

 

* * *

 

 


	6. First Couple

 

* * *

 

 

Emma collapses on the bed next to Regina.

"So," Regina says into the darkness, "Ruby's poll."

"It's nothing, really."

"But we're leading."

"Yep."

"As what?"

"Cutest, most, um, productive and most inspiring First Couple."

"Against your parents?"

"Um, yeah."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"'gina..."

"What's 'um, productive'?"

" _Re-_ productive?" Emma says hesitantly, it's dark, but she knows Regina's glowering. "Ok, ok. It's 'sexiest', 'most likely to have another baby' and 'most oblivious'."

"That makes it even harder to believe."

"The baby part?"

"No, the oblivious part."

"Welps, it seems our five years of courtship have left an impression."

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

 

 

"Mom, how could you? Why are you running against Regina? You're family, you should support her!"

"Oh Emma, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"What?"

"I'm sure she will win, but it will mean so much more if she wasn't the only choice."

"Wha-? How does that even make sense?"

"Emma, you may be content with knowing people don't want kill her. But think of how much better it would be if people really _chose_ her to represent and lead them, if they realized she's the one they _want_ in that office."

Emma deflates and smiles.

"She'd like that."

"I know."

 

* * *

 


End file.
